Leaving Something to the Imagination
by Sandalaris
Summary: JONAS. Based on the look on Macy's face when Joe said that Kevin wanted to wear leather vests without shirts.Stella&Macy friendship, Kacy.


**A/N: I know I've been absent for forever, but my computer got sick and was gone for three weeks, and then I got sick. Ugg, so anyways, I have lots of one-shots (as well as chapter three of Bad Book) done and will be putting them into my computer and then uploading them very soon. I apologize for how long it all is taking.**

Macy is far from a prude; she's the only girl on the baseball, hockey and football team and after the first three weeks, her teammates stopped caring if she was in the locker room after practice. The human body is natural, and while she'd never go streaking through the schools, or anywhere really, she's not going to become uncomfortable just because some guy takes off his shirt... or drops his towel. She's not a pervert either; she never looks.

It's the image that comes to mind as the words fall from Joe's lips; Kevin in a leather vest...without a shirt. She can just picture those defined arms bare to all, that expanse of flesh above his khakis with the sprinkle of dark hair that-and then Joe's turning to go and the image is shattered as her Best Friend Instincts kick in and she realizes that he didn't mention Stella's birthday.

It's not uncommon for JONAS, or anything even remotely related, to distract the Super Fan at any given time, so it really doesn't surprise her when she can't concentrate on her school work or the dresses at the mall or what her mother's saying at dinner, thoughts of Kevin of JONAS in leather distracting her at every turn. She can just see the dark leather poured over the guitarist like warm melted chocolate begging to be licked off, the collar coming down into a perfect deep "V" framing the patch of skin she's only ever gotten glimpses of, three buttons down that leave the bottom corners of the second skin like material edging on either side of the dip of his belly button, and the dark line of hair creating a trail down to disappear into the deep blue denim of his always perfectly tight pants; and maybe it'd be hot and he'd have to free the metal button from the coarse material and a single bead of sweat would travel down down down... her mouth is dry and she's blushing profusely by the time Stella shows up for an outfit check.

They forgot her best friend's birthday, that much is obvious by the way the guys are running around, preparing for this Coler guy. Pains of sympathy course through her as she watches a heartbroken Stella run off to fix the "fashion catastrophe" that is Kevin Lucas, following through on his plan to wear only a leather vest with jeans; she puts the real live image away for later, taking in every careful detail and committing them to memory.

It doesn't take long for the band's stylist to convince the eldest Lucas boy to change into something Stella Approved for the interview, and Macy watches with suppressed aggravation as Kevin moves further into the shadows and gives his back to the room, and her, as he removes the garment nearly out of view; stupid inconsiderate boy.

She finds herself offering to yell at them, knowing she never could, but it's in the job description and it makes Stella feel better. She gets mad later though, when it's just her and her thoughts and the fantasy plays out in her head, her own hands freeing each piece of plastic from the tight animal hide, exposing skin to her hungry view. Her fingers trace lightly over his chest, enticing little half gasps from him and she steps closer, breathing in the scent of his skin mixed with oil and leather. Guilt eats at her, and she's suddenly angry with herself for playing up the fantasy while her friend is upset.

Three months later and she's moved on, three months later she doesn't think of Kevin Lucas in a leather vest anymore. Three months later Kevin takes off his shirt, and is half out of his pants before Joe (he's suddenly her least favorite band member) drags him into the boys restroom, at the end of lunch after spilling his hot chocolate all the while hissing and fanning at the slightly reddened skin and Macy has something else to think and dream about. And yeah, she totally looked.

**Reviews and make me feel better faster. (Ok, so maybe it won't, but it'll make me happy.)**


End file.
